


Emerge

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a Female Hank, Depressed Hank Anderson, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Female hank, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Michelle Pfeiffer Hank, Protective Connor, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Gender swap. Hannah (Hank) responds a different way after the bridge scene. Instead of the urge to get drunk she want to…. SMUT. Connor/Hannah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ruelle song ‘Emerge Part 1’.  
> Female Hank I pictured Michelle Pfeiffer.

Emerge  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: DBH, Gender swap. Hannah (Hank) responds a different way after the bridge scene. Instead of the urge to get drunk she want to…. SMUT. Connor/Hannah.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. DBH my new obsession. Why is this game so awesome!?!  
******  
Title from Ruelle song ‘Emerge Part 1’.  
Female Hank I pictured Michelle Pfeiffer.  
******

<>

“I am whatever you want me to be. Your partner, your buddy to drink with or just a machine.” Hannah stares at him. Placing the gun away she turns away. “Where are you going?”  
“To get laid.”  
“To the Eden club?”  
“With the chance of getting killed by a deviant. No thanks. I have enough stuff at my house.” Connor watches her get into her car. She starts the engine. Moving, he gets to the car as she puts it in gear. “What the fuck?”  
“I won’t bother you.”  
“Uh-huh, voyeur.”  
Hannah drives home with her eyes constantly looking over at Connor as his eyes are on her. Shaking her head Hannah gets out of the car immediately once parked in front of her house.  
Inside, Hannah removes her jacket. Connor enters and stands by the door as she removes layers as if she is too hot. Sumo follows her until she pets him fondly on the head. Getting his pet he moves to Connor, Barking at him. Hannah looks over at Connor, as Sumo wants the android to pet him again. Petting the dog he continues to keep an eye on her. She takes off her shirt placing it on the back of a kitchen chair. Next her pants go, shucking them off to lay on the seat of the chair.   
Connor scans her as she is standing there in her undergarments, exposed. On the drive home he had searched how women pleased themselves, solo. It was a lot more work than being a male human. Looking at her back he catalogs the scars upon her body. Each scar telling a story and a case file behind them is being uploaded to him. Yet the bruising form the push from the Tracie’s is beginning to bloom along her back. Hearing her grunt as she tries to reach for the clasp of her bra. Moving over Connor helps her undo it. She stills under his hand.  
“Connor?”  
“Yes, lieutenant.”  
“We’re in my house. I’m not at work. So don’t..” She turns to face him. Taking in his features she reaches out to caress his face but stops herself. His head slightly moves to her outstretched hand but stops a fraction taking in her eyes as they realize something. “Go watch TV or whatever you do when I’m not around.”   
Stepping back she heads to her room. Connor watches her go and wonders what just happened. Sure there were the moments of concern for him on the cases. Especially when he went to risk his life. Keeping this model of himself alive for the next case. Caring for him even when her words said otherwise. Wanting to get advice from Amanda on this popped into his queue on what to do. Ignoring it he steps toward the bedroom.  
There on the bed Hannah lays. Connor admires her body. Even for a drinker she still kept her running physique. Her right hand is grabbing her breast while her other is between her legs. Having researched and viewed some porn he knows what she is doing. Yet it seems she is not completing her task. That, there is something lacking.   
Moving into the room he sits on the bed startling her. Her hands move away form their job as he sits beside her.  
“What the fuck Connor?”  
“I am offering my services.” She huffs at him.  
“I didn’t think Cyberlife built you like that.”  
“They didn’t, but I can be upgraded.”  
“Well that doesn’t help me now.”  
“If you’ll let me try.” She watches him like a hawk as his hand moves to her leg and slowly moves it up to her pussy.  
“You’ve better of cleaned that.”  
“My body self cleans.”  
“Of course it does.”  
“May I?” She stares hard at him. Taking in his dark eyes as they are focused on the task before him.  
“Sure. What the hell else can be screwed up in my life?” His hand trails up so they reach the folds, spreading, he lets his fingers locate her clit then extending fingers he keeps his thumb there while his index and middle reach in. Hannah arches off the bed at the intrusion. It has been so long.  
“Easy Leu.. Hannah.” Back in control of her senses she looks at him. He spreads his fingers a little and she gasps.  
“Wait.” He stills his exploring fingers. “If you and I are going to do this. You have to take off your cloths too. I’m not letting you be my work partner at this moment and that…” outfit means work. Also a reminder that he is an android. She reaches up loosening his tie. Understanding he removes his hand, slowly.  
Standing with the grace dancers envy he gets up and begins to remove his tie. Placing it on the bureau in her room. His jacket slides off next. Facing her the whole time so she can see. Having read that humans do like a show with their partners. Then he removes his shirt. Her gaze focuses on his abdomen. He looks down at his body. Sure he had catalogued it before but this is the first time someone other than a Cyberlife employee has see his body.  
“It is not to your liking?” Her eyes look up to his.  
“It’s not like I’m one who should be complaining about body physic.”  
“Your body is very beautiful.” She smiles at him. Taking the encouragement he moves back to the bed. Taking cues from what he learned, he aligns his body beside hers. His hands returning to work between her nethers. She blossoms at his touch. Moving closer to her, his face stops right above hers. Her eyes stare up into him as if searching for his soul. Seeming both satisfied with appearance, he presses what he identifies as the soft spongy tissue in woman considered the G spot. She arches into him. Her neck exposed. Moving down he licks her throat. Tasting and analyzing, cataloging this for later. In the back of his mind later seems so far away. Taking more initiative he kisses up her throat. His fingers working her as her juices are coating them. His fingers analyzing the substance but blocks that so he can focus on the task set before him. The job he needs to accomplish at this moment. There is no deviant to chase. And when there is not, what is there to do. Taking in this moment he realizes he likes this. Something not programmed into him.   
Kissing up her throat she tilts her head down so they are staring at one another. Her eyes go to his LED that is circling yellow with hints of both his calm stable blue to the hints of worrying, emotional red. Connor moves in devouring her lips like a dehydrated man after coming out of the desert. Moaning into his lips as he finds a rhythm as his body weighs next to her.  
Her hands roam over his chest to around his back. Moving down till she reaches his jeans. Moving them to the front she undoes the belt then the button and last the zipper. Connor had read that humans do enjoy undressing their partner. It added to them being fully exposed to one another. So they are both on the same standing.   
“Hannah I’m not..” built like a human male.  
“I know. But you are not staying here with cloths on. Or giving you a completed mission until you are naked.” Connor smiles at her words. The mission was all he spoke about besides the tidbits he went to learn about her. Then somewhere along the line she became part of his mission. Keep her alive. Feeling her hands pull his jeans over the mounds of his butt to lower the jeans and trail down his legs. “No boxers.” Smiling wickedly at him.  
“I don’t.” She moves up to kiss his throat. As she works down his throat he moves up to help her hands remove the jeans further down. He groans as the sensors along his neck feel the pressure. Not marking it as a threat but pleasant. No wonder humans like being kissed there. Pushing her back down he kicks off his pants. Getting on the bed again he continues.   
Connor’s fingers finding the proper places inside her. His unoccupied hand reaching for her breast and manipulating them like he had observed her doing earlier. Than his mouth moving back to her neck and licking up till he reached her mouth.   
Her hands roam his body. Connor shivers as she pulls his temperature regulated body next to her heat. This is new and different from anything he was taught and programmed. Then she gasps as he hits the mound again.  
“More,” she mews as she breaks the kiss. “Faster but not.” Connor nods his head as his fingers begin to applicate to her request. Her body shudders under him. Sweat begins to trickle from her pours. Her heart rate escalating, not to the point of worry, but to the point of adrenaline and endorphins filling her system. Hannah is close, his sensors tell him. Then her inner walls clamps hard on his pumping fingers.  
Hannah arches off the bed crying his name, cursing. This makes something inside boil in Connor. The mission success filling that should be there when he captures a deviant. But this is different; this is for him, for her. She shudders as the orgasm runs it course through her system. Her sapphire eyes look up at him, breathless. Huffing she looks at him.  
“Wow, Connor. That was amazing. And this was not part of your infinite knowledge?”  
“No, I had to look it up.”  
“You’re a quick study.”  
“ I am a prototype.” Connor smiles slightly at her. Removing his hand from her she trembles a little. His fingers are covered in her juices. Moving them to his mouth he taste it. It is not unpleasant. It’s not like the consistency of human or android blood. This is different. Looking between her legs he sees the wetness. Eyes moving back to hers asking something. “May I?” Tilting her head she’s wondering at what the android before her is asking. She shrugs.  
“Sure.” Nodding to her he maneuvers himself between her legs. This has her watching him again wondering at what her partner is about to do. Connor is carful as he spreads her legs. Moving forward he takes an attentive lick at her wet pussy. Hannah shudders at the first touch.  
“Connor.” She mews.   
“Don’t worry.”  
“What’s to worry about? I have a prototype between my legs.” She laughs at her joke in sexed bliss. Connor moves in. His hand moves the lips apart so he can now see everything down there. His mind showing him information from a Grey’s anatomy book. Shutting his eyes several times he wills the analytical mind away before opening them again. Moving forward he licks the lips. No longer is he deprived of water. Moving forward he licks and takes in her juices. Hannah moans as his tongue works it way inside her. Her body responds, arching and producing more fluids. Languishing under his administration. Her voice gasping trying to call his name. Then there is an expulsion of more on his tongue.  
“Con… Connor.” He is still lapping when she gets his name to escape from her lips. “Connor, I need you to stop.” Connor stops, removing himself from between her legs. “You are something else.” She smiles at him. “Come here.”   
Maneuvering himself he lays so his body aligns with her. Hannah pulls him toward her. Pushing him down with little effort she conforms to his side. Tucking herself in as she lays her head on the croak of his arm and chest. Her hands roam his front. A leg goes over his to secure him to her. His pinned arm moves to splay against her back. Connor watches her as she rubs circles on his chest.  
“Normally in this situation I would reciprocate but with you… how does one do that?” She sighs wondering. Connor thinks for a moment before looking down at her.   
“Hannah,” she looks up at him, “let me stay.” The voice is so sincere and there is slight worry there in the tone. She smiles at him. Kissing the piece of his chest that is in front of her.  
“That seems fair.” Her hands roam his body and legs. Informed there is nothing there but it feels more like a codpiece. He is still under her administration but then she realized that is not the answer he wanted to hear. Looking up at him. His chestnut eyes worry into her. “Connor, you can stay here forever. I may be a brash human but you’re not bad. Stay.” Hugging him closer to her. Her head moving from the croak of his shoulder to pillow on his chest. She can hear the slight whirl and pumping, just like a heartbeat under her ear. “Stay.” Connor places his arm around her to secure her next to him. She can’t get away.   
With a trick of his leg, her comforter comes up within reach of his other hand and hers. Together they place it over them.   
“That was a good trick.” She laughs as he tucks it in around her.  
“I calculated… are you comfortable?”  
“Yes… in a long time. Yes.” Connor watches her as her vitals slow. Her breathing evens out. She has fallen asleep on him. Her arms secure around him, holding him there. She wants him to stay. So he stays.  
In his head he secures this information away. That if anything should happen he would still have this. Would do anything to save her. Red flashed before his eyes. Blinking a couple of times it fades away. Then the mission to stop deviants pops into his eyesight. This is not. Closing his eyes his hand rubs the flesh under them. Reprogramming slightly. So when he does open his eyes there is his deviant mission. Than there is just one word flashing slightly above it.  
HANNAH.

<>


	2. Picture of Connor & Hannah

<https://www.deviantart.com/wolfamoon/art/Connor-Hannah-Hank-DBH-761305699>

 


End file.
